Under His Nose
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione and Percy are having an affair right under Ron's nose, and neither of them feels the least bit guilty. warning for infidelity and sexual content.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - perfect

**warning for infidelity and sexual content.**

**Under His Nose**

"Perfect Percy," Ron greeted with a slightly teasing tone, "I'm glad you could come to dinner," Ron said with a clap to the back.

Percy nodded stiffly. "Of course."

Hermione smiled coyly. "Nice to see you."

Percy's stern face transformed as he smiled appreciatively at his brother's wife. "Of course." He enveloped her into a hug. With Ron already walking into the kitchen, Percy allowed his hands to slide downwards.

Hermione's breath hitch. "Naughty boy. My husband is not that far away."

"Can't help it," he breathed.

"Don't worry. We'll get some alone time," she promised.

"We better," he growled, playfully nipping her earlobe. Percy pulled back and they kept a respectable distance as they walked to the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost done," Ron said.

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Why are you acting as if you cooked it when I know Hermione did all of the hard work?"

Ron flushed, making both Hermione and Percy erupt into laughter.

Hermione moved to check the stew, and when she deemed it done, she ladled it into three bowls. "Can someone grab the rolls?"

Percy took the bread basket. Hermione took two bowls, and Ron took the third, along with the silverware.

They sat down at the small table. Ron and Hermione sat across from each other, while Percy sat between them. If his chair was a bit closer to Hermione's, Ron never noticed.

Ron began eating, never taking his eyes off of his bowl. Percy and Hermione ate slower. With one hand on his spoon, taking small bites, Percy's other hand was under the table. It rested on Hermione's lap.

Hermione glanced at Percy out of the corner of her eye. Percy saw the look and smiled. He slowly hitched her skirt up, so his fingers could trace patterns on her bare thigh. Unable to help herself, her legs fell open. Percy's fingers moved higher, touching her knickers gently, rubbing tiny circles.

She squirmed in her seat, feeling herself get wetter. Percy's fingers got bolder, slipping underneath her knickers to touch bare skin, sending tingles of pleasure shooting up and down Hermione's spine. She yearned for more.

"You're not eating, Hermione. Either are you, Percy," Ron said almost accusingly.

They had been so focused on each other; they hadn't even realized so much time had passed and Ron was done with his done, but theirs was barely touched.

Percy withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the bottom of his chair. "Yes, I'm not as hungry as I thought I was," Percy admitted.

Hermione's breathing was slightly erratic, but she managed to compose herself and took a bite of the stew. "Come on Perce, you can't let it go to waste."

Percy sighed. "If I must."

The two of them finished the meal as quickly as possible. When they were done, Ron eagerly asked, "Want to go watch the television?" He was still so excited about having the Muggle contraption work in the house. It was an amazing invention.

"I need to use the restroom first," Percy said.

"And I have clothes to fold," Hermione added.

They excused themselves from the table. As they walked upstairs, Hermione said, "Thankfully Ron doesn't pay attention to the household chores. I finished folding the clothes this morning."

"Lucky us."

As soon as they were ensconced in the bathroom, Hermione's back was slammed against the door, and Percy's lips were on hers with fervent need. His knee was wedged between her legs, and she let out a wanton moan, rubbing herself against the leg.

"This is going to be quick," Percy warned.

Hermione's answer was to unbutton his trousers and pull his erection out of its confinement. She hiked up her own skirt. He reached between her legs and pushed her dripping knickers to the side and entered her with a quick thrust after the contraceptive charm.

Hermione's head fell against the door with a thud. "Yes," she groaned lowly, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving up and down on him, making him go as deep as humanly possible.

Percy's lips covered hers as his pace quickened even more. He reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit. Hermione's heels dug into his back. He cushioned her head as she banged it repeatedly against the wall in rapture.

When she came, she squeezed him so deliciously that he quickly followed her.

She carefully unwrapped her legs from around his body to stand. He slipped out of her, and he held her until he was sure her legs could hold her weight.

They quickly fixed themselves up and before they left the bathroom, Percy gave her one last searing kiss. "Until next time," he promised.

Hermione leaned into his touch. "Of course."

When they left the bathroom, Percy went to the living room and Hermione went to the bedroom. She waited ten minutes, more than enough time to finish folding the clothes, and then she joined the two in front of the television.

She sat on the couch and propped her feel on Ron's lap as if nothing had happened just a few minutes ago in the bathroom. Ron, of course, didn't notice anything amiss.

She mindlessly watched the show, already planning when she would get to see Percy privately again.

(word count: 874)


End file.
